darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Keldagrim
Keldagrim, its name derived from the River Kelda flowing through the city, is a massive, underground Dwarven city. It is accessible from the tunnel entrance east of Rellekka or, after Keldagrim has been visited once, from the Grand Exchange, Dwarven Mine, Dorgesh-Kaan or underneath White Wolf Mountain. Keldagrim is considered a good place for players to train Thieving, Mining, and Smithing. The city also plays host to the quest series The Rise of the Red Axe. This city is briefly mentioned by Dwarves around the entrances of the Mining Guild as the place where the Dwarves go to. Including the mines to the south and the Arzinian Mine within those mines, Keldagrim is one of the largest dungeons in RuneScape. The only other dungeons that rival its size are Varrock Sewers, Taverley Dungeon, the Underground Pass, Dorgesh-Kaan, Brimhaven Dungeon and the God Wars Dungeon. Despite its size and large array of features, Keldagrim is rarely visited by the vast majority of players. The exception to this is on World 58, which has been declared the official Blast Furnace world. On this world, there are often people in the city doing activities such as thieving, buying and selling items in the bank, and, of course, operating the Blast Furnace. With an update on 9 September 2009, Keldagrim became more easily accessible from the Grand Exchange. Previously, there was a distinct lack of visitors to the city, usually attributed to its poor location. One had to buy a one-way rail cart ticket to Keldagrim from one of the cart conductors in the Dwarven Mine (150 coins, or 75 with ring of charos), under White Wolf Mountain (Fishing Contest required, same fees) or a free train ride from Dorgesh-Kaan, an even less commonly visited city. There is also a fairy ring (code ) close to the entrance of the city. Players may also use the Rellekka lodestone and run northeast. Requires activation. There will be a cave to the immediate east of the map. Once inside, there will be another cave entrance. Ignore the long path. Because of its size and general lack of players, Keldagrim is also often used for hide and seek, clan meetings, and other player-run events. Although it often lacks players, it has no shortage of non-player inhabitants - Keldagrim boasts one of the largest NPC populations of any city in RuneScape. History , home of the Consortium.]] "Keldagrim" translates roughly to "Underground River" in Old Norse. It is a massive Dwarven metropolis hidden beneath the Trollweiss Mountain. Until recently, it was completely hidden from the rest of RuneScape. During the cataclysmic God Wars, the Dwarves, led by the Elders of Keldagrim, hid beneath the surface to escape the wars that threatened to force them to extinction. During their hiding they became a mighty and prosperous people. The mines beneath the surface were incredibly rich, and the Dwarves quickly adapted to their new environment by developing new and more efficient methods of mining and smithing. According to Postie Pete, Keldagrim was originally constructed by a long lost clan who embraced the power of magic and who used it to make glorious buildings, such as the royal palace, and the Dwarves stayed down there for 1,000 years or more, in a time they called 'The age of Kings'. 's reconstructed statue, should the player select The Purple Pewter during 'The Giant Dwarf' quest.]] Only thousands of years after the Dwarves went into hiding did they come to the surface to find the wars over. Because of its isolation, Keldagrim has not had to deal with wars or neighbouring difficulties for many millennia. In fact, the only enemies they have had to deal with are the trolls, who attack from the troll-infested lands to the east at every opportunity. Fortunately, the trolls are so large that they can rarely fit through the Dwarves' gates. King Alvis, the last king of the Dwarves, died in the year 1650 of the Fourth Age. The rule of the Dwarven Realm went to the Consortium, an organisation founded by King Alvis that had rapidly grown in power. The Consortium is composed of the most powerful mining and smithing companies in Keldagrim. With little to oppose them, the city of Keldagrim has grown into a thriving capital, and is amongst the oldest surviving cities in Gielinor. Its exposure to the surface, however, has created some internal conflict amongst the city's leadership, and the Dwarves have found enemies in the gnomes of Arposandra and the H.A.M. organisation. Regardless of these hardships, the city continues to flourish. Geography Keldagrim is divided in two halves by the River Kelda. The west side is considered the wealthy, upper-class side, where glistening high-rises and orderly streets are a common sight. The west side houses the headquarters of the Dwarven Black Guard, where the dwarven police force rule from, and the grand Keldagrim Library, where ancient tomes are gathered. The east side is home to the scrapings of dwarven society. Smog-spewing factories, dodgy bars, and rustic shacks make up most of the eastern side. Despite this, the east side is very useful and is the home of the train station, the port, and the Blast Furnace factory. South of the city is a massive mine, including a mineral vein, where Dwarves carve away at the rock in search of the valuable gems and ore that have allowed Keldagrim to thrive longer than almost any other civilisation in RuneScape. Many ferries service the mines, carrying miners, adventurers, and ore to and from the city by travelling along the ever-flowing River Kelda. Whether or not Keldagrim is part of the Fremennik Province is debatable. It is assumed that the Fremenniks and Dwarves trade often, and research has shown some similarities in their culture and mythology. However, on the surface they are strikingly different- the Fremenniks follow a traditional, almost backwards way of life, and the Dwarves are skilled engineers with many advanced technologies. Although Keldagrim is within the borders of the Fremennik Province, it is generally not accepted as a part of it, as the Dwarves are not actually Fremenniks, and would consider this an example of how ignorant many humans still are. Transportation Upon entering Keldagrim for the first time, the player must either pass through the normal way or use an inferior locator from the Mobilising Armies minigame and locate iron. To get to Keldagrim the normal way, the player must go north-east from Rellekka until they reach a cave guarded by two dwarven statues. Inside the cave is a large tunnel to the right full of trolls. However, in front of the entrance is a small crack guarded by two more dwarven statues. When entered, players will find themselves in a large mine. Players should talk to the Dwarven Boatman (not the ferryman - he takes you into the deeper parts of the Keldagrim mines) to go to Keldagrim. On the way there, players will automatically begin The Giant Dwarf quest. After players do this, they will be able to get to Keldagrim via the mine cart transport system. Mine cart system To use these shortcuts (Grand Exchange trapdoor or mine carts), the player must have visited Keldagrim at least once. One of the fastest and easiest ways to access Keldagrim is through the rail cart system. Players can get to the city for free through the trap door in the north west corner of the Grand Exchange in Varrock, from the Dwarven Mine or under White Wolf Mountain. Most players consider the easiest route to Keldagrim to be teleporting to the Grand Exchange, either by using the ring of wealth or the Varrock Teleport spell (if you have it set to take you to the Grand Exchange, after the completion of the easy Varrock Tasks), and using the mine cart. A player can opt to teleport to the Grand Exchange by speaking to the northwestern Grand Exchange clerks in Prifddinas, then take a short run to the Keldagrim trapdoor. To buy a ticket to or from White Wolf Mountain, players must have completed Fishing Contest. Additionally, to ride the mine carts in the Dwarven Mine, players need to have visited the city first. A one-way ticket used to cost 150 coins from the Dwarven Mine and 100 coins from White Wolf Mountain, although the price could be reduced using a ring of charos, but as of September 9, 2009, accessing Keldagrim via Dwarven mine carts will not cost anything. One effective method of using the carts involves building one's house in Taverley, and then teleporting to the house and walking to the nearby mine cart station. Upstairs in the Keldagrim Carts station is a bridge leading to a cart that, for the time being, can not be used. Train system There is a train route from Dorgesh-Kaan to Keldagrim, which players can use after completing Another Slice of H.A.M. Like a real train system, it takes time after entering before the train departs the station. After leaving there will be a short cutscene and the player will end up in Keldagrim or Dorgesh-Kaan, depending on which one they left from. Other Keldagrim's entrance is located near several teleports. It is a short walk north from the Rellekka Lodestone, as well as the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon (using a ring of slaying). The closest fairy ring to the entrance is located near the Rellekka Hunter area, on top of the mountain over the Keldagrim entrance ( ), one of the faster ways of reaching the city. There is also a eagle nest in the Rellekka Hunter area to the north of the Keldagrim entrance. Alternatively, players can teleport to Rellekka via a Player-Owned House (ie Teleport to House tablet), or through the enchanted lyre with the completion of Fremennik Trials. There is also a little-known but lengthy pathway to Burthorpe just south of the entrance. Although it passes through the mountains of Trollheim, it fortunately is safe from the trolls. This path requires a pair of climbing boots and completion of Death Plateau. Players can get to Keldagrim from Trollweiss Mountain, as there is a tunnel from the bottom of the mountain to the entrance to Keldagrim (and to the Fremennik Province). This is by no means a convenient route, however, as players must traverse large portions of Troll Country just to reach the mountain and then can only descend the mountain by using a sled. Still, players doing Troll Romance must traverse the mountain and thus could stop at Keldagrim if they chose. During The Giant Dwarf, there are several opportunities to travel directly between Keldagrim and Thurgo's Peninsula. However, these can not be done before, after, or during most of the quest. Inhabitants Politics Keldagrim is ruled by representatives of various corporations in a Mercantilist government. The Mining Consortium, which consists of eight powerful companies, makes all of the important decisions and ensures that Keldagrim is kept safe from the nearby trolls. However, the Consortium is fairly new (considering the age of the city), having been created by King Alvis approximately 500 years ago, during the last days of the Age of Kings. Originally intended to serve the king, it quickly grew in power until it became more powerful than the monarchy. Now Keldagrim has no kings and is ruled solely by the Consortium. This change brought about the Golden Age of the Dwarves. The Consortium currently consists of: *The Red Axe *The Purple Pewter *The Blue Opal *The Yellow Fortune *The Brown Engine *The Silver Cog *The White Chisel *The Green Gemstone *The Orange Flame Spanning the River Kelda is a large palace, from which the Consortium rules the city and trades amongst itself at the Trade Octagon. The Dwarves are a particularly economically-aware race, as one will notice on their visit to the city. The Dwarves have had dealings with many races in recent years, such as the gnomes, the cave goblins, and the humans. The Consortium even seems to have become involved with the Grand Exchange in Varrock, sending Hofuthand to encourage metal trading with humans. Banks There is one bank in Keldagrim. It is located on the west side of the river, near the King's Axe Inn. Its close proximity to an anvil makes it an excellent place to smith, rivalling areas such as Varrock and Yanille. The Keldagrim bank is most often used by players that are thieving, smithing, brewing (see here) or mining in the city. It also receives a lot of business from players that are hunting in the nearby Rellekka Hunter area, collecting seaweed near Rellekka, and other such nearby features. People using Fletching or casting High Level Alchemy also come here often, as it is very quiet. Notable features Keldagrim plays host to the Rat Pits minigame, beneath the Laughing Miner pub. Unlocked during the Ratcatchers quest, this area allows players to bet on their overgrown cats as they attempt to catch rats the fastest. There is also a small bar within the pits where players can take a break from their gambling. One of only two breweries in RuneScape can be found in Keldagrim, upstairs in the Laughing Miner pub. Here players can brew a variety of ale and cider. Keldagrim is fortunate enough to have the most shops of any city in RuneScape. Some of the most useful of these can be found in the marketplace. In the marketplace there are several stalls, most of which can be stolen from using the Thieving skill. While stealing from these stalls, it is highly recommended that players wear melee-resistant armour, as it will greatly reduce the strength of the Black Guards' attacks, which can hit up to 80. The stalls in the market include: *1 bread stall *1 gem stall *1 Crafting stall *1 crossbow stall *1 silver stall *1 clothing stall (cannot be stolen from.) Keldagrim is one of the only two cities that host mini-tasks. Sometimes, while talking to certain shopkeepers or citizens at certain times, they may ask the player for certain items. These are usually ore, bars, or low to mid-levelled smithable armour, but certain store owners can ask for items like balls of wool, and one dwarf can even ask the player items such as toy horses and buckets of camel dung. If the items are delivered to the dwarf within the time limit (usually around 10 to 20 minutes), players can receive either coins or experience in Mining, Smithing, or Crafting. Perhaps the most notable attraction in the entire city is the Blast Furnace, located beneath the large factory on the east side of the city. This team-based minigame allows players to work together to operate the blast furnace, one of the most advanced machines the Dwarves have ever managed to create. By using it, players can smelt metal bars using half of the coal, as well as smelt iron with a 100% success rate. Although it is encouraged to do this minigame with a team, it can be easily operated by one person. Players that complete the Between a Rock... quest have access to the Arzinian Mine south of the city itself. Inside can be found approximately 146 gold rocks, and a nearby dwarven ferryman will take the gold to the bank for a few gold ores. A full load costs five gold ores, but if a player has an activated ring of charos, it will cost only three gold ore. When used properly, this is one of most efficient gold mines in the game. In the Keldagrim south-west mine outside of the city are several types of ore which can be mined. These include 5 coal, 2 copper, 4 iron, 1 gold, and 5 tin rocks. The Keldagrim north-east mine on the fringes of the city includes 9 coal rocks. The north Keldagrim mining area unlocked during Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf contains outcrops including two runite, ten adamantite, and eight gold rocks. When combined with the blast furnace and any of the five anvils in the city, Keldagrim is an effective place to smith. Keldagrim's close proximity to the Fremennik Province makes it useful for many other things as well. Keldagrim is very close to the rock crabs, an excellent training spot. There are many seaweed respawns on the beach, and a transport to the Penguin Agility Course. The Fremennik Province mine outside the city's entrance contains nine iron and two mithril rocks, and the Trollweiss Hunter Area is just a short walk to the north. The nearby Brine Rat Cavern and Fremennik Slayer Dungeon offer good combat training. There are several unicorns and bears in the nearby forest. Rellekka also greatly supports the city. The entrance to the Lava Flow Mine is located at the Eastern edge of Keldagrim. Stores Keldagrim plays host to more shops than any other city in Gielinor. As such, the city is a major attraction for those wishing to buy things. With items ranging from kebabs to marble blocks, Keldagrim is an excellent location to begin searching for an item. Keldagrim is also home to Reinald's Smithing Emporium, a shop that allows players to change their armguards for a fee of 500 coins. Bars and inns The King's Axe Inn Found on Keldagrim's west side, the King's Axe Inn is an upper-class inn that is popular amongst wealthy Dwarves and many players. On its lower level there is a bar where players can buy locally brewed dwarven stout, beer, and wine. There are also many tables and a storeroom, as well as a slightly drunken dwarf named Gauss. The upper level has several rooms where NPCS can spend the night and offers an excellent view of one of the River Kelda's main tributaries. Strangely, gnomes are often seen visiting the inn. Their purpose is widely questioned by the citizens of Keldagrim, as they have been negotiating some type of deal with the Red Axe. The Laughing Miner Pub The Laughing Miner Pub, unlike the King's Axe Inn, is a dodgy bar found in the slums of the eastern side. Here, the scrapings of dwarven society of the city gather to gamble and drown their sorrows in beer, it is also visited during the quest Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf. The main floor is small and simple, with a few fireplaces and tables. The barmaid will cook visitors her famous cheese and rice stew and sell ale. Postie Pete also stops by every so often to take a short break from his job. The upper floor of the bar is the home of one of the only breweries in RuneScape. Here players can brew a variety of drinks. There is also a balcony and butcher's room. Beneath the bar are the Rat Pits, where gamblers gather. Ratpit Bar Hidden beneath The Laughing Miner Pub, the Ratpit Bar is the most disreputable bar in the whole city. Stocking dirt-cheap beer and stew, this small inn is crawling with rats and lined with rat traps. It is sometimes used by players taking a break from gambling the Rat Pits, and is frequently visited by a particularly drunken Black Guard. Respawns There are several item respawns in Keldagrim. *Empty pot - upstairs in "The Laughing Miner Pub," near the brewery, there is a pot respawn near. It is useful for those in need of ale yeast, an important ingredient in the brewing portion of Cooking. *Rake - in the Keldagrim Palace Gardens. *Spade - in the blast furnace factory, downstairs. *Bucket - downstairs, near the sink in the blast furnace factory. *Hammer - on a table downstairs in the blast furnace factory. *Broken glass - there are about 6 broken glass respawns in the drunken dwarf's house. They serve no real purpose here. Music , one of the city's many mining sites.]] *Time to Mine - The mines south of Keldagrim *Tale of Keldagrim - East Keldagrim *Land of the Dwarves - West Keldagrim *Bubble and Squeak - The Rat Pits *Fight of the Dwarves - Chaos Dwarf Battlefield Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf. *Forgettable Melody - The mine cart rails during Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf. *Have a Blast - Downstairs in the blast furnace factory. *In Between - The Arzinian Mines. *Slice of Station - The Keldagrim train station. *Right On Track - The Red Axe caves during Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf. *Claustrophobia - The Arzinian Mines during Between a Rock... *Marzipan - The troll-infested tunnel just outside of the mines. Monsters Although Keldagrim is a very large city, its cavernous walls and powerful military generally keep out any threats that may try to enter the area. As a result, most of the attackable characters in Keldagrim are non-aggressive, although some will fight if players attempt to steal from stalls and characters. The exceptions to this are in the Chaos Dwarf Battlefield and troll-controlled tunnel near the city's entrance. *Rat - Level 2 - Rats can be found in the Keldagrim Rat Pits. They are very weak and can be used to train pet cats. *Dwarf - Level 14 - These enemies can be found in the mines to the south of the city. They drop various low level ores and pickaxes. *Black Guard - Level 60/68 - Despite having very little health, these enemies hit hard, fast, and frequently. They are much easier to defeat when wearing crush-resistant armour, and will only attack players if they try to steal from a stall. They should not be underestimated by low level players; they can hit up to about 80 at a speed slightly faster than a dagger. They drop some low-levelled ores and kegs of beer frequently. *Black Guard Berserker - Level 76/80 - These monsters are basically an upgraded version of the black guard. They are not aggressive, and can be found only in and around the Black Guard H.Q. Be warned: like black guards, they are tougher than they look; they attack as fast as throwing knives, and their battleaxes can hit up to about 130. *Troll - Level 106/108 - Trolls can be found in the tunnel outside of the mines. They are tough enemies and very aggressive, but they cannot reach players if they do not go far into the tunnel. They drop a variety of seeds, mid-levelled armour, and big bones. *Trade floor guard - Level 100 - Trade Floor Guards are elite members of the Black Guard enlisted by the Consortium to protect the Trade Octagon in Keldagrim Palace. They can be found scattered throughout the first floor's offices and will attack players if they are caught while pickpocketing traders. On rare occasions, they may drop a level 2 clue scroll if killed. Food is advised if pickpocketing the traders, as the guards hit up to about 160. In addition, Black Guard crossbowdwarves, chaos dwarves, chaos dwarf hand cannoneers, and chaos dwogres can be found in the Chaos Dwarf Battlefield on the city's border. It is accessible only to players who have completed Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf. Quests *The Giant Dwarf - Started upon visiting the city for the first time. *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf - Started by speaking to Veldaban. *Between a Rock... - Started by speaking to Dondakan. *Rat Catchers - A large portion of this quest takes place in Keldagrim. *Another Slice of H.A.M. - This quest, although it does not take place in Keldagrim, is all about the new train route that runs between Keldagrim and Dorgesh-Kaan. *Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf - Started by speaking to Veldaban. *King of the Dwarves - To start, speak to the lava-flow miner standing outside of the lava flow mine in Keldagrim East *Birthright of the Dwarves - Started by speaking to Veldaban. Trivia *Kelda is Old Norse for 'river', while 'grimmr is Old Norse for 'fierce' or 'masked'. If the latter translation of grim is used, Keldagrim can be interpreted as 'Underground River'. *An activity icon was once placed in the Trade Octagon, despite the lack of an activity existing within the Consortium Palace. It was later removed without explanation. Some time later, on the RuneScape Forums, a Jagex moderator stated that an activity was planned for the Octagon, but that it had been pushed to the bottom of his workload several times. It was later confirmed that the activity was scrapped and replaced with the ability to steal from the dwarf traders. *According to the "getcamerapos" command in the developer console, Keldagrim is located at a position of 160 units North, roughly 6293 tiles North of the Wilderness Agility Arena. By comparison, the 40 unit line crosses the Pest Control Arena, while the 60 unit line crosses the Lava Maze. nl:Keldagrim fi:Keldagrim pl:Keldagrim Category:Keldagrim Category:Mining Category:Quest locations Category:Smithing Category:Capital cities Category:Dungeons